Bros Will Be Bros!
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After learning that Adrien's first date with Marinette is tomorrow, naturally, the boy squad wants to spy on their fellow bro to see what happens. However, Adrien has given them a plain and simple demand: don't spy on his date! However, the boys are just too eager to see what happens, so naturally, they disobey the request. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Watched Party Crasher, understood absolutely none of it (especially that scene with Kim basically putting Wayhem on LSD), but bOY HOWDY THE MIRACUBROS ARE GOOD **

**So anyway I knew had to write about them! :D Hope ye enjoy! **

**(also, quick side notes: all the students have Miraculouses in this story, we just see all of the guys' ones here :) Ivan is the ox, Taurus, Nathanael is the rooster, Fire Rooster, and Marc is the goat, Rammer. And none of the guys, supposedly, know that Marinette is Ladybug. Okie, onto the story!)**

* * *

Adrien currently felt like he was in heaven.

Dinner with the guys was an idea he never really thought would be able to happen - and yet, here he was, at his normally empty massive table, now eating some of the best food that he had ever had. Spring break was upon them, so now was really the best time to do this sort of stuff. Thanks to two things - one, the fact that most of the mansion staff (including Nathalie and his father) were out on some sort of business trip, and Kim's idea of ordering a butt-load of pizzas - he was pretty confident that this was the best meal he had ever eaten at this table (apart from his mom's chicken and dumplings. Gosh that woman could make a mean meal...).

"So, like - I'm there, in first place, and then she blue-shells me!" Nino ranted, wiping his mouth. "What kinda monster does that?"

"We all know how seriously Alya takes Mario Kart," Max said.

"Not just her - that isn't a game," Marc pointed out. "Its war."

As the boys began to get into a pretty intense conversation about Mario Kart, Adrien was noticeably absent from his own body. No, he wasn't dead, but he looked like he was dreaming.

"Adrien? You still with us?" Kim asked, waving his hand in front of his friend. "Yo - earth to Adrien?!"

"Wha!" he suddenly said, snapping out of his trance. "Oh-oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Max. "You do realize that you are legally obligated to tell us, yes?"

Adrien sighed lightly, before slowly standing up.

"Tomorrow I am going on a date with Marinette!" he blurted out.

"Woah!" Nathanael said. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"Congrats man!" Luka said.

"I propose a toast," Ivan said, holding up his water bottle. "To Adrien and Marinette - the bros who have been the best bros we could ask for!"

"To Adrien and Marinette!" the boys chorused, raising their drinks (either soda or water). Adrien was sitting throughout the ordeal, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"So, where are you two going?" asked Marc. "Someplace fancy?"

"Its not a corner joint, I'll say that much," Adrien chuckled. "But don't count on getting any hints! I know what you guys would do if I told you."

The boys all looked at one another, knowing damn well that Adrien was already onto them - it was like they had a psychic link or something.

"No! What are you talking about?" Nino was the first to speak up, and he chuckled with his words. The rest of the guys joined in, nodding and chuckling underneath their breath.

"Alright," Adrien said. "Well, if you guys are being honest and sincere, help me put this up and pack you all leftovers?"

"Of course!" Luka said. "What bros don't help a fellow bro clean up?"

After the gang had gone through a lengthy clean up process (extra effort had been taking to make sure that no one, example - Gabriel, could even recognize the pizza boxes as pizza boxes if he looked in the garbage for some reason), they all gathered back into the dining room to say their goodbyes.

"Well Adrien, I must say... I'm really proud of you, bro," said Nino, smiling as he patted Adrien on the shoulder.

"We're all proud of you," Luka smiled, mimicking Nino's action.

"Good luck on your date tomorrow!" Marc said happily.

"We'll be rooting for you!" Kim joined in. "From a safe distance, of course."

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head. "I love you guys, y'know? You all are the best."

"We love you too, dude," Nathanael said.

"Bro's group hug!" Ivan exclaimed, and suddenly, everyone had gathered around Adrien in a massive group hug. He was laughing happily, feeling so loved by all his friends... best bros he could ever ask for.

After about a half-minute, he finally stepped down from the hug. "Alright guys, go get your left-overs and get outta here. I gotta get ready for tomorrow!"

"Alright then, take care Adrien," Max smiled.

"Later dude," Nino said, fist bumping him.

And for a brief moment, as all of the guys activated their Miraculouses, it looked like a rave was going on in the Agreste mansion - but within minutes, all six of his guests had gone off into the night sky.

Plagg then reemerged over his shoulder as he put his ring back on. "So, you ready for your date tomorrow yet or what?"

"No, I gotta get everything set up just right," Adrien said. "Marinette's a very special girl... she deserves the best treatment possible. I need to make sure I'm ready in advance."

"Whatever you say," Plagg shrugged.

Meanwhile, although all the guys got as far away from the house as they could, they hadn't split up just yet.

"Okay, just so we're all on the same page," Viperion said, "we are totally spying on them tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," Pegase nodded.

"Hundred percent," Roi added.

"Oh, absolutely," Rooster agreed.

"Ditto," Rammer said.

"Totally," Taurus agreed.

"We'll need to start planning soon, though," said Carapace. "Like, now-soon."

"Okay..." Viperion said. "Alright, so, first things first..."

In conclusion, after Pegase brought them a container of cheese balls to share, the boys all spent at least an hour on that single rooftop, planning the perfect fool-proof plan to spying on Adrien and Marinette's first date.

If all went according to plan... they'd never even know they had spied on them.

* * *

_**The next day, 6:00 PM**_

All of the bros, except for Adrien (obviously), had gathered in the closest possible park to the Dupain-Cheng bakery that wouldn't raise Adrien's suspicions. They knew you had to pass by this park to get to the bakery, so the hope was that they could briefly speak to Adrien and try to veer any suspicions. For extra effect, Kim had picked up a basketball that the gang had no intent on using.

And sure enough, to the boys' pleasure, Adrien's bodyguard's sleek silver car drove past the park. It even slowed down to a halt at the entrance - this really was their lucky day!

Adrien then stepped out, and he was wearing a full black set of clothes - black short-sleeve button up, black pants, and black shoes. His tie was neon green, and he also had a grey vest on. They all knew he was going for a Chat Noir look, and it was working very well.

"Dude, you look so slick!" Marc exclaimed.

"No way Marinette's not gonna be head over heels for you!" Kim laughed.

"Aww, thanks guys," Adrien smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You get her flowers?" Ivan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No - she specifically stated she didn't want flowers," he said, before smirking. "So, I got her a single flower."

"Ahh," all the boys said, tapping their temples.

"So where are you going?" Luka asked, trying one last time to pry the answer out of Adrien.

"We're going to... undisclosed," Adrien winked. "Later guys!"

All of the boys said goodbye, trying to sound disappointed and let down that Adrien didn't reveal where he and Marinette were going. However, they were far from disappointed - the adrenaline had begun its rush through their veins the second Adrien's car was out of view.

"Alright dudes," Nino said, "Operation: James Bond is officially underway."

"Again, I think 'Operation: Adrienette' just fits better," Max said.

"That's what the girls would call it!" Kim said. "How many times do I need to say this?"

"As many times as Max insists his name is better," chuckled Nathanael.

"Enough bickering amongst ye!" Nino suddenly said, putting his arms in the air. "Let's go into that alley and get this show on the road."

"Five bucks says he murders us back there," Marc whispered to Luka, who agreed.

Thankfully, however, Nino didn't murder them in the alley. Instead, all six of them transformed into their hero alter egos, and managed to leap up to the rooftop without ever being seen. Today was a quiet one, surprisingly (and thankfully).

Anyway, it wasn't long before they set their sights on the Dupain-Cheng bakery to spy on their fellow bro's first date.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! **

**Will the bros manage to s****uccessfully spy on their fellow bro? Or will it all crash and burn, with Adrien and Marinette finding out they have been spied on? We shall see within the next few chapters! **

**If you guys wouldn't mind, please let me know what you think so far of the story in a review! It would mean the world to me :D**

**Well, that's all for now guys! See you all next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

They had made it to a neighboring rooftop just in time to see Adrien get out of the car and walk to the front door - the flower he had for Marinette was in a little plastic box. How sweet.

"What's he doing?" asked Roi, who was the last one to arrive.

"Well, just before he entered he did the Catholic cross, so he's probably nervous," Viperion answered.

"I don't blame him," Carapace said, before whispering as loudly as possible, "Go Adrien! We're sending you love and support from afar!"

"Guys, shouldn't we get a bit further away? He's gonna come back out this way," said Rooster.

"Good point," Viperion nodded. "Everyone, to that roof over there!"

Somehow, the public wasn't the least bit concerned about six teenage male superheroes jumping from rooftop to rooftop - to be fair, the girls did the same thing a lot of the time, so by now the pedestrians were probably used to it. Akuma reports came out quite quickly these days, so unless the people heard something, the Miraculous holders no longer caused a panic.

"Yes, this is much better," Carapace said, fist-bumping Viperion.

"Look, there they are!" Taurus said, pointing back in the car's direction.

Adrien and Marinette stepped back outside, and Marinette looked absolutely radiant - red dress with short sleeves, and black flats to match. The boys all couldn't place it, but something about that color scheme seemed familiar...

"Aren't they adorable?" Rammer said, smiling down at the happy couple.

"They really are quite appealing as a couple," Pegase nodded.

"Alright boys, let's see where they're headed," Carapace said, rubbing his hands together as the car's engine started. And the minute it began to move, the boys were off.

"He's heading down Boulevard! Go go go!" Viperion said.

And with that, off went the bros to spy on their fellow bro.

* * *

They had been following Adrien and Marinette for a good fifteen minutes now, and the boys were all starting to get quite tired.

"They're still going?!" Rammer exclaimed, struggling to keep up with the gang.

"They've been in that damn car for fifteen minutes," Roi panted. "Where are they headed? The other side of Paris?"

"Must be," Ivan said, breathing heavily. "They might want to-"

"Hey guys! They stopped!" Viperion suddenly exclaimed. "Look!"

All of the guys hurriedly rushed over to the side of the roof they were currently positioned on, and looked at what restaurant they were headed into...

"Clair De Lune?" Rooster wondered aloud. "C'mon Adrien, you can do better than that..."

"Hey, the meatloaf in there is killer," Carapace said, "you can't deny that."

"So how are we gonna be able to spy on them, like, through the window?" asked Roi.

"Leave this task up to me," Pegase smirked.

He opened a portal back into his room, and returned with a box of old clothes. "Consider - we all disguise ourselves in our civilian forms, and get good vantage points. We won't be too obvious, but we'll be able to spy on them. Luka, Ivan, why don't I warp you all back to your rooms to grab your instruments and do some street performing?"

Everyone of the guys looked at each other, and nodded while giggling lightly.

Best. Plan. Ever.

* * *

Luka and Ivan were now performing in the street with very, very clever disguises (shades and baseball caps), and Nino was wearing a heavy coat and hat while "texting" from a nearby bench, with Kim doing a similar act with a newspaper. Max had sent in Markov to peer at them through the windows, and to make sure nothing happened to him, Marc and Nathanael were walking past the window he was stationed at every few minutes.

"How you guys looking?" Nino asked into his earpiece that Max had supplied himself, Nino, Kim, Marc, and Nathanael with.

"Everything looking normal so far," Marc said.

"Same here," added Nathanael. "Markov's doing just fine, Max."

"Excellent," Max said, still on the rooftop and in his Pegase alter-ego. "Have we pinned down their table location?"

"Yeah, they're kinda off in the far left part of the restaurant," said Nino. "Waiter appears to be a dude in his 20's, possibly a fan of Adrien's since he asked for an autograph. Just brought in their drinks, from the looks of it."

"I find it funny how you have more details on a waiter than Adrien and Marinette," Nathanael said.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything!" Nino said.

"Guys, stop arguing," Marc said. "We're here to spy on our bro, not have a bro argument."

"Speaking of arguing," Nathanael said, "seems like they're having a lover's quarrel..."

"_Merde!_" Max cussed. "Are they smiling, at least?"

"Well, it seems like Adrien just laughed, so... well, let's hope its all good," said Nino.

He then looked over to his side, wondering why Kim hadn't said anything. "Hey dude? You gonna have some input?"

"Huh?" Kim said. "Oh, sorry, I was actually really into this newspaper. Why did people ever stop reading these? They're so fun!"

Nino sent him a glare through his shades.

However, they began to notice something... something which hadn't been thought of in their plan.

Luka and Ivan were beginning to draw a small crowd. Thanks to this happening, Nino and Kim were starting to lose the ability to spy on Adrien and Marinette without seeming weird. They had dug their own grave!

"Damn!" Kim muttered. "Marc, Nath, how you bros looking?"

"We're looking decent," Nathanael said. "Marinette appears to be laughing... but Adrien just facepalmed. What could this mean?"

"Stop looking into every little detail," Kim said, and a bit louder than he should have - he and Nino had begun to attract some stares.

And to make matters worst, Marc and Nathanael's way was beginning to get a bit crowded. Presumably because people were now heading to the restaurant because they were hungry; it was dinner time, after all. A family outing on Sunday evening wasn't something unheard of... but couldn't these people see that the boys were on a mission to spy on their bro and his girl?

Oh yeah - the point was to not be seen.

Max sighed. "I hate to say this, bros, but I do believe we must abort the mission."

"No! We can't!" Marc said. "They've just been given their food! This is the most romantic part!"

"Why, exactly?" asked Kim.

"Have you guys seriously _never _seen Lady and The Tramp?" he wondered. "I seriously need to educate you all."

"We'll do it after," Max said. "Get back on the rooftop as soon as possible to await further instructions."

And with that order from Max, Kim and Nino got up and briskly walked away from the crowd. Marc, Nathanael, and Markov followed them into the alley that they all saw as a good place to transform, and Luka and Ivan followed as soon as they had finished playing the James Bond theme.

But just because the mission had gone awry didn't mean that the boys were done.

* * *

"So what now?" asked Taurus.

"We wait until they leave, I guess," Rooster sighed. "That could take, uh... God knows how long."

"Well, at least I accidentally brought Scrabble when I brought those old clothes," said Pegase, holding up the game as he returned from putting back his clothes.

"Ah, friendly game of Scrabble, lovely," Roi muttered. "I just wanna see Chat Noir making out with Marinette already."

"Dude! Its the first date!" Viperion exclaimed. "You don't kiss on the first date, much less make out! Everybody knows that! Just like how you don't get into water with a backpack - its common sense."

Carapace sighed. He had decided to take the lookout to watch for Adrien and Marinette to exit - he really just wanted to know if it had been a good date or not already. A bro's gotta know how a bro's date went.

"Feeling bummed?" Rammer asked, sitting next to him. "I feel ya, man."

"I also feel... kinda guilty," Carapace admitted. "Like, Adrien specifically told us not to spy on him. What if he finds out? What if... what if he doesn't wanna be a bro no mo'?"

Rammer couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, that's just plain crazy. I'd imagine he'd be a bit mad, and we'd just have to understand and let him cool off. After that, I guarantee, if we apologize, and buy him a nice, greasy pepperoni pizza, he'll act like it never happened."

"Surefire plan; you sure it would work?" Carapace asked.

"Positive," Rammer smiled.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from behind them - Taurus had just shot up angrily, and all the other boys were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rammer asked.

"Friendly game of Scrabble, and Kim over here whipped out 'cochlea'!" Viperion laughed. "And it messed up a good combo for Ivan."

"By my calculations," Pegase said, laughing, "...he's pissed."

"I honestly can't believe this game makes a man as mad as Uno would," Taurus said, walking around in circles. "I thought that game was one of a kind with betrayals. No... Scrabble has them too."

"Games we play just piss us off more than they make us laugh," Rooster chuckled. "Well... I'd say its a pretty even mix of both."

"Yeah, we laugh a lot," Carapace said.

"Hey, speaking of laughing, I gotta use it," Roi suddenly said, earning him some stares - what did that have to do with their current topic? "Do you think I could make it into the restaurant bathroom and out without Marinette and Adrien spotting me?"

"You can try," said Carapace, "but take an earpiece - stay in touch."

"Got it," Roi nodded.

And with that, he jumped back into the alley and de-transformed. Placing his headpiece in his pocket, he casually strolled into the restaurant - now, to get to the bathrooms, you had to go through a small gift shop area. This was his one obstacle, and the one place he could be caught...

And it looked clear, for the most part - he had it easy! This was gonna be the best bathroom break eve-

_Oh shit, there the two were._

* * *

**Will the boys be able to continue to spy on Adrien and Marinette without getting caught? Or will the couple find them out?!**

**And most importantly... will Kim make it to the bathroom?! Next chapter will see the answer to some of these questions! ;) **

**Well, in the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter - hope to see you in the next one! Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim dove as quickly as he could behind a tall stand of mixed items, cringing as he realized what he was risking just to get to the bathroom...

Y'know, he could just take his leak in the alley anyway.

Putting his hood up, and making sure the two's backs were to him,Kim briskly walked out of the gift shop - he had to resist every urge in his body to look at the two. And boy, he really wanted to get a glimpse of the happy couple... he could even hear Marinette laughing! How sweet...

Anyway, he safely made it out (supposedly), and transformed back into Roi Singe in the alley that he had grown shockingly familiar with. He quickly bounced over to where his bros were gathered, the gang still in a heated game of Scrabble.

"Boys! Boys! They're in the gift shop!" yelled Roi.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"It's not even 7:00 yet!" Rammer said. "You'd think they'd stay in there a little longer."

"How long has our friendly game of Scrabble been?" Viperion asked himself, exasperated.

"Heated game of Scrabble, more like," Pegase huffed.

"Dudes, dudes, get over here!" Carapace said, waving them over to the roof side that he was positioned at. The five other boys moved over next to their friend, and noticed their targets.

And they could even hear them... but what were they saying?

"That was so good!" Marinette could be heard saying. "The spaghetti in there is to die for."

"I thought the meatloaf was killer," Adrien added. "Besides, we all can agree that the real winner when it comes to the food was the complimentary breadsticks."

"...Those tasted like off brand cardboard," Marinette said dryly.

"Well, how do you know what that tastes like?" Adrien asked; you could hear the tease in his voice.

"I've tried the bakery two blocks down from my parents," she stated, "and it tastes just like that."

Adrien started laughing at this. "Well, in that case-"

"Don't you dare!" Marinette laughed.

But then, as the boys had let down their guard, Adrien said something unexpected.

"To be honest, we really should've gone to someplace classy, like Burger King."

At the same time that Marinette began to laugh out loud, Roi let out an unnecessarily loud belly laugh - Rooster and Rammer nearly slammed down their hands over his mouth as the gang of boys dove for the roof floor. Adrien looked up from his girlfriend briefly, slightly wary of the extra laugh he heard, but after seeing nothing he decided it was probably in his head.

In any case, Marinette's laugh was so much better to focus on. It was so pure and precious... whatever laugh he had just heard was like unto an abomination.

"Merde, merde, merde," Pegase whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Taurus quietly.

"We wait until they move away," said Carapace. "Give them five minutes."

Five minutes passed - five long, excruciating, and painful minutes of laying on their backs on a stone roof.

However, when Adrien and Marinette could no longer be heard, Carapace risked it all to take a look over the roof.

"Guys! GET UP!" he exclaimed. "They're almost out of sight - they're turning down the street corner!"

"Heck!" Roi muttered. "We gotta catch em!"

"Then we have no time to lose!" Viperion exclaimed, shooting upwards. "Okay men - let's move out!"

And with that, the six wielders present began to make a mad dash to catch up to the couple.

Where could they possibly be heading to next?

* * *

_**7:05 PM**_

"God, keep up!" Rammer said to Rooster.

"You try running as fast as the group when you nearly just twisted your ankle!" exclaimed Rooster, who had still not recovered from a bad jump.

"Guys! Guys! They finally stopped!" said Carapace, halting the run. The other boys stopped dead in their tracks, completely taken aback from the sudden stop, but completely enamored by the sight before them.

Adrien and Marinette...

Were just sitting. On a park bench.

As a matter of fact, this was the same park bench that the boys had first encountered Adrien at on his way to pick up Marinette!

"Aww," Viperion said, "look at the two..."

"They look so peaceful and happy," Taurus smiled.

"Which is exactly why I'm sending in Markov," smirked Pegase. "We shall be able to listen into their conversation, and, as you guys would say - 'spill the tea'."

"That's... not what we say," Roi cringed.

"Whatever," Pegase said. "Markov, head on in, buddy. Let's hear what they're saying."

"With pleasure!" Markov said.

Markov then flew down and discreetly hid himself underneath the bench that Adrien and Marinette were sitting on - and now, the bros could listen in on their conversation.

"What if they start discussing something personal?" asked Roi.

"Then I turn off Markov's comm," said Pegase.

"How are we gonna know when they drop the personal stuff?" Taurus asked.

"Just let me handle it, dammit!" Pegase huffed, before taking a deep breath in and out. "Sorry... today's been kinda stressful."

"Its cool bro, we understand," Taurus said, patting his shoulder.

And now, it was time to listen into their conversation...

* * *

"What if the paparazzi spot us?" Marinette asked, looking around for any hidden cameras.

"Let em see us," Adrien said, smiling. "I want them to know I'm taken."

"A-Adrien!" Marinette squeaked, giggling lightly. "You're gonna embarrass me!"

Of course, she was only joking - and Adrien knew it well. However, if you thought he wasn't gonna play along, you were wrong. "But Princess!" he whined. "I thought you said I was purr-fect!"

"Hush now-that was when I was asleep," Marinette laughed.

"On _my _shoulder, but whatever," Adrien said, laughing as well.

The two continued laughing for a short while, just taking in everything around them... and how lucky they both were to be with each other.

"Hey, Mari?" Adrien said, looking over at his girlfriend. "Can... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said, crossing her legs and leaning back on the bench. "What's up?"

"I... I wanted to know if you've enjoyed this evening," he said slowly. "I mean, I just wanna ask... d-did I live up to your expectations?"

Marinette scoffed. "Wow... wow, of all the questions you could've asked... Adrien - you have gone above, beyond, and destroyed the damn bar when it comes to 'expectations' I had for you!"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly giggling. "I-I just wanted to make sure that, y'know... tonight was one you'd remember. I wanted it to be special, for the both of us."

"This will be a date I never forget, I assure you," Marinette smiled, grabbing his hand gently. "And I'll make sure you never forget it either..."

She then cupped his face with her free hand, and pressed her lips to his so gently. The kiss was soft and touching; it was truly something they'd never forget.

"You are an amazing kisser," Adrien chuckled once they had separated.

"Like you didn't already know that," Marinette chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows. "So, anyway - how's the 'bro gang'?"

"Oh, is that what we're called now?" Adrien laughed. "They're good! We just had pizza last night, actually."

"Awesome!" Marinette smiled. "I get worried about you boys sometimes..."

"Just because we may get up to a little mischief?" he asked, laughing. "You gals have no room to criticize us."

"_Juleka destroys one hot dog stand on accident,_" she muttered, smirking.

"But in all seriousness, I was really expecting them to spy on us when we were on our date," Adrien said. "I'm honestly so proud of those boys. They've made me happy."

"Yeah, those boys can be a handful," Marinette said, "but there's not a thing I wouldn't do for em - I think you're the same, no?"

"Exactly," he nodded. "Speaking of which, would you like to come to our next game night? I think we're gonna play Mario Kart and Uno."

"Do you _want_ me to dump you?" she laughed.

"Eh, I know we'll make up by the end," Adrien laughed.

"Try me, kitty," Marinette whispered, smirking.

* * *

"So romantic..." Rammer said, making a heart-eyes face.

"They're made for each other," Viperion smiled.

"Such a pure couple," smiled Taurus.

"Alright, let's get Markov out of there," Carapace said, "and after that, we'll head home. Operation: James Bond is officially a success!"

"Yeah!" all the boys chorused.

"And after that, I need to pee," Roi said. "Like. Badly."

"Take a leak in the alley," Rooster said. "We ain't gonna watch."

"Alright, Markov, return to base," said Pegase into his r/c he had made just for the occasion.

However, something went wrong...

And Markov rocked up against Marinette's leg.

"Ow!" she shrieked. "What the heck-"

"Markov?!" Adrien said, looking underneath the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, can't say!" the robot said quickly. "With all due respect, as you humans may say - gotta blast!"

And with that, Markov took back off into the sky, and back onto the rooftop where the wielders were stationed, currently laying down on their backs to avoid detection...

"What's going on?" Marinette asked.

Adrien sighed, burying his head into his hands. "I know damn well exactly what's happening..."

Marinette took a deep breath. "Let's go pay the boys a visit, hmm?"

Adrien nodded. "Right, yeah."

* * *

"We. Are. Dead," Carapace said. "Bros. We are so royally, epicly screwed."

"Yeah no duh!" Viperion hissed. "Now shut up so we can see if he's coming..."

"Adrien wouldn't do parkour in a suit," said Roi. "...Right?"

Rammer then risked it all, and took a peek over the ledge.

Adrien and Marinette were gone.

"Boys, book it!" Rammer exclaimed. "They're gone!"

All the boys immediately shot up, and began to charge towards the edge of the roof so they could start hopping back home...

But they were interrupted.

The sound of a bo staff expanding, and then a black-clad superhero, alongside a red-clad superhero, slammed down in front of them.

Adrien had brought Ladybug?!

Oh... they were _royally screwed._

* * *

**It looks like the boys have been found out! But what will their punishment be?! Tune in next chapter to find out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story has gotten so popular in such a short amount of time, I honestly cannot believe it. I love all of you guys so much! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. :)**

* * *

"...Aight, who snitched?" Roi asked.

"None of us," Viperion said, before sighing. "Adri-Uh, Chat. Ladybug. F-Fancy seeing you two here."

"I know its Adrien," said Ladybug sternly. "We've known for a while."

"Wha!" Rooster gasped. "You revealed your identity... to one of the gals? Bro..."

"We both know everyone on both gender-sides of the team," said Ladybug, "because Master Fu told us that we were meant to lead you all. And prepare you for the future. We didn't give you all the Miraculouses so you could spy on people's dates!"

"This just got surprisingly deep," said Carapace.

"Guys..." Chat said, his voice much sadder. "I mean... just... why."

"We're sorry, bro," said Taurus. "We just... well..."

"Hmm?" Chat asked, raising a brow.

"Well, we honestly just were so happy that you and Marinette were going out," said Roi, "we just... we couldn't miss it."

"Our little bro's all grown up, man," said Rammer.

"We just wanted to witness a historic moment for the bros," Pegase said.

Chat couldn't help but smile - having the ability to never stay mad at them for long was a hidden talent that the bros had. He didn't know how they did it...

"Guys... honestly, while I am still kinda upset," Chat said, "I... I really can't blame you all for being curious. We'll let this one slide."

"No we won't!" Ladybug said.

"Right, of course," Chat nodded. "But this is just a formal warning."

"No, it isn't," Ladybug said.

"Absolutely, yes," Chat agreed. "Totally. Right."

The bros just looked at one another in confusion. What was going on between these two?

"Regardless of how we feel, we can't just let this one slide," said Ladybug. "There's gonna need to be some form of punishment."

Rooster sighed, "You're gonna make us hand over our Miraculouses?"

Ladybug and Chat looked at one another... before smirking.

"No," Ladybug smirked, "but... you may prefer it to what will actually happen."

"What the hell could be worse than handing back our Miraculous?" asked Roi.

Ladybug then suddenly pulled Chat closer than normal people would be comfortable with, and rammed her lips onto his... all of the bro's mouths dropped in shock.

Adrien was _cheating _on Marinette with Ladybug?!

"Ladybug, Ladybug, stop!" Viperion exclaimed.

Ladybug let Chat loose for a brief second, and gave Viperion a glare. "And, why must I, Mr. Couffaine?"

"I-Its his first date with Marinette! That's the whole dang reason we're out here!" he exclaimed.

"We don't want him to get in trouble with Marinette!" Pegase exclaimed. "And statistics would show that there would be a 99.5% chance of such a horrible event, i.e. him getting dumped, would come to fruition if she were to find out!"

"Honestly, how could you, Ladybug?" Rammer asked. "He's spoken for!"

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other...

And then, they both burst out laughing.

"What? You all think cheating's... funny?!" Taurus exclaimed.

"No! No no no," Ladybug laughed. "Its... its just, well..."

"Marinette _is _Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed.

All of the boys looked at one another, in complete and utter shock.

And then, they all simultaneously chorused "Ooh...". It all started to fall in place, with all of the bros piecing it together slowly.

"But... wait... there's more," Chat giggled.

"What?" Carapace asked. "Bro, what else could there possibly be?"

Ladybug snickered. "That was our fifth date you all spied on."

"WHAT?!"

"YOU LIED TO US? ON PURPOSE?!" Rooster exclaimed.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Chat muttered. "We didn't tell anyone when we went on our real first date!"

"But don't feel too bad, boys," said Ladybug. "The girls all spied on our fourth date."

_-Flashback-_

_Squeaker (Mylene), Rena Rouge, and Pink Piggy (Rose) were watching the date with so much intrigue, you'd think they'd become zombies that could only watch Adrien and Marinette walk around the park. Queen Bee and Pup Girl (Sabrina) were both watching curiously, but the former was trying to act like she wasn't too interested. _

_Ryuuko (Kagami), Bunnyx, and __Tigress (Juleka), meanwhile, were playing Uno in the background._

_"Draw 4," Tigress smirked, placing down the card that could destroy friendships._

_"GAH!" Ryuuko shouted, standing up. "I HAD A BLUE TOO! I COULD'VE-"_

_"Guys, keep it down!" Rena said, ducking behind the roof with Piggy and Squeaker. Bee and Pup dove for the concrete, and Tigress and Ryuuko slid back down on their backs._

_"Please, please, please tell me that they didn't hear that," Squeaker silently prayed._

_"Are you kidding? Ryuuko probably broke the sound barrier when she shouted," Bee said. "Conclusion - we're screwed."_

_"Nah, ya think?" Bunnyx hissed. "C'mon Mari... let that oblivious dork take back over..."_

_The girls all waited for five minutes on their backs and in crouched positions, just waiting for the right moment to look up and make sure that the couple was gone._

_"Alright," said Piggy, "who's looking?"_

_"I-I'll go," Pup said._

_She took a brief glance over the rooftop, and felt two things - a sense of relief, seeing that the two were no longer there._

_And then a sense of panic, remembering exactly who Marinette was._

_"Girls! Book it!" she exclaimed._

_The girls collectively jumped up to their feet, and made a mad dash for the adjoining rooftop so that they could all make a mad dash for a safe location, far away from where the couple were..._

_But two figures jumping up on the rooftop caused the girl squad to stop dead in their tracks._

_Ladybug and Chat, both wearing stern and not-happy expressions, now stood before the girls._

_Busted..._

"So essentially, the same thing happened there," said Ladybug. "We had just had a girl's night the day before, and I told them it was our first date. Naturally, they spied on us, so I knew the diversion had worked."

"That's... actually genius," said Roi.

"But we still feel bad," said Taurus. "Right bros?"

"Yeah, we need to do something to make it up to you two," said Viperion. "Anything we can do?"

Ladybug and Chat looked at one another, before smiling.

"Well, its not necessarily a punishment," said Chat, "far from it, in fact."

"But we'd still appreciate it if you did it," said Ladybug.

"What can we do you for?" asked Carapace.

* * *

_**Friday, 2:00 PM**_

The bro squad had arrived outside the place where Adrien and Marinette had told them to meet them, right on time...

Pizza Hut.

To be specific, the biggest one in Paris. There were a few chain restaurants nearby, but this one was the biggest one. All of them waited for the two to appear, anxiously waiting to get inside the Pizza Hut and order that good stuff inside.

"Its been five minutes, stop pacing," Luka said, rubbing his head.

"What if they ditched us? What if we were set up?" asked Nathanael.

"Dude, calm down, they're probably just running a bit late or something," said Ivan.

"I purposefully ate a bowl of cereal instead of my mom's bacon in preparation for this!" Nathanael exclaimed. "You don't just skip out on your mom's bacon."

"Yo, here comes... the girls?" Nino said.

And with that, the girl squad seemingly pulled up on cue.

"Hello boys," said Kagami. "You all spied on Marinette and Adrien too, hmm?"

"We spoke about this on the phone," Luka said, wondering why his girlfriend appeared surprised.

"And this is our 'punishment'," said Marc. "I don't really see how pizza can be considered a punishment."

"Well, Alix's stomach is so small, she probably can barely get down a slice," Kim chuckled.

"You want me to show you a real nice slice?" asked Alix threateningly.

"Oh, look, there they are!" Alya said, pointing to the roof.

Ladybug and Chat landed on the roof, and jumped down into the alleyway, de-transforming back into Marinette and Adrien.

"Hey guys, gals!" said Adrien. "Ready for your punishment?"

"I still question the logic behind calling this a punishment," Max said.

"Why question pizza?" Juleka asked.

"Anyway... the reason why we call this a punishment," said Marinette, "is because you have to eat it in the restaurant itself. No rooftop dining."

"Darn," Sabrina muttered. "Now I see why its a punishment."

"Pizza is pizza, guys!" said Alya, throwing her arm around Nino. "Let's just go inside and chow down!"

And with that, the seventeen teenagers went inside to go eat pizza, as their punishment for spying on Adrien and Marinette's dates.

What no one realized, however...

This was the spot of Adrien and Marinette's first date.

And everyone wondered why the two didn't stop giggling throughout the whole thing...

* * *

**Wholesome ending full of pizza! I couldn't think of a better way to end this story lol.**

**So anyway, if you guys wanna see some more stories about the boy squad (+Marinette, because I can't leave her out lol), please feel free to leave prompts! A review would also be greatly appreciated! :D**

**Well, thank you guys so much for sticking around throughout the whole story! Hope you've enjoyed it! See you all in the next one! Love you all! :D**


End file.
